fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Misty
Misty is a character from the Police Acadamy Series who has appeared in a few spinoff games. She is the cousin of Joy but is also friends with Amber and Lostelle. She later appears in the Pokémon series as the gym leader of the Cerulean gym, this is alluded to in Nursing School. Appearances Police Academy series Police Acadamy: Racer X Misty first appeared as a playable character in Police Acadamy: Racer X where she was a light weigt character available from the start. Her karts were Staryu and Tentacool and her bikes were Horsea and Psyduck. Nursing School series Pokémon Staryu First appearing in Nursing School: The story of Joy. Misty's Staryu is a strong fighter who is often a hoverer to attack foes high up. Staryu returned in Nursing School: Island Breeze and once again in Nursing School: The Lost Island, the Staryu is one of Misty's strongest fighters. A Staryu also appears as part of her team in PokeSmash which is a non-canon appearance. Tentacool Tentacool first appeared as a kart on Police Acadamy: Racer X but then appeared as one of her actual Pokémon in Nursing School: Island Breeze where she appeared in the kayaking levels with Misty. The Tentacool returns in Nursing School: The Lost Island as a member of Misty's permanent team. Horsea Horsea first appeared in Nursing School: The story of Joy as one of Misty's Pokémon and it then appeared as one of her bikes in Police Acadamy: Racer X. Horsea returned as a Pokémon for Misty in Nursing School: Island Breeze and again in Nursing School: The Lost Island. A Horsea also appears as part of her team in PokeSmash which is a non-canon appearance. Psyduck Psyduck first appeared in Police Acadamy: Racer X as one of her bikes. He made his first appearance as an actual Pokémon in Nursing School: Island Breeze who frustrated Misty a lot, she often yelled at him. However when she was asked if she even likes Psyduck Misty replied by saying "Of course I love Psyduck!". Psyduck returns again in Nursing School: The Lost Island where it is revealed that when she ascends the throne as the priestess Aquania she will have a Psyduck with her. A Psyduck also appears as part of her team in PokeSmash which is a non-canon appearance. Nursing School: The story of Joy Misty's first appearance was in Nursing School: The story of Joy where she like Joy had come to spend the summer with their aunt Paige. Misty became fast friends with her cousin and they embarked on a journey together with their friends Amber and Lostelle. Nursing School: Island Breeze Misty returned in Nursing School: Island Breeze where she wanted to visit the islands again. This was the most dangerous mission for Misty as she was almost killed twice once by Bryan and once by Darrin. Nursing School: The Lost Island Misty again returns in Nursing School: The Lost Island here we find out that she has three older sisters who have all come down before Misty to see their new baby cousin. Misty and the girls discover they are destined for marvelous things and Misty is the descendant of "Aquania" a priestess who is to help return Princess Justis to the throne. Misty is the first to accidently use her magical rod correctly as she soon discovers her rod allows her the abilities of any water Pokémon. Misty and her friends decide to leave the islands as they are without a ruler, although Misty admits she won't be sad when they finally do have to own up to their destiny. As Misty celebrates the arrival of her new cousins she is enthralled to hear that she has been accepted as the new gym leader at Cerluean City Gym. PokeSmash Misty appears a secret game in an earlier Vined Inc. title PokeSmash she is unlocked by defeating her on the Abandoned Ship with Dawn and Pearl. Her team consistents of Staryu, Psyduck and Horsea and when she is unlocked her gym, Cerulean Gym, is unlocked as a stage. In the games ''Pokémon Red, Blue, and Green: VC Edition'' Misty is the gym leader of Cerulean City. She specializes on Water type Pokémon. ''Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal: VC Edition'' In the Generation II games, Misty resumes her role as the gym leader of Cerulean City. *Items: Full Restore (x2), X Defend (x4) ''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen: VC Edition'' In the Generation III games, Misty resumes her role as the gym leader of Cerulean City. *Items: Super Potion (x2), X Defend (x4), Full Heal (x4) ''Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver: VC Edition'' In the Generation III games, Misty resumes her role as the gym leader of Cerulean City. You can also have a rematch with her at the Saffron City fighting dojo. Initial battle *Items: Full Restore (x2) Rematch *Items: Full Restore (x3) ''Pokémon Black 2 and White 2: VC Edition'' In Generation V, Misty can be battled at the Pokémon World Tournament in Black 2 and White 2. She can be battled in the Kanto Leader Tournament, the Water-type special tournament, and the World Leaders Tournament. During the tournament, all Pokémon will be set at Level 50. You can battle in a single, double, triple, or rotation battle. Gallery Misty - Pokemon Let's Go.png HeartGold SoulSilver Misty.png RB Misty.png FRLG Misty.png Misty OS 2.png }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Police Acadamy Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Cartoon All-Star Melee Category:Cartoon All-Star Rumble Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters Category:Gym Leaders